The present invention relates to absorbent articles, and more particularly to disposable diapers.
A various assortment of disposable diapers have been proposed for use on infants. A number of such diapers have been provided with tape fasteners for securing the diaper about the infant during placement. The tape fasteners have generally taken the form of a tape strip having a securement portion which is covered by a release sheet, with the release sheet being removed from the securement portion of the tape strip during placement of the diaper to expose adhesive on the securement portion. While it has been found that parents prefer that the release sheet be secured to the diaper itself to eliminate the necessity for discarding the release sheet, it is also desirable that the tape fastener be made of economic construction to reduce the cost of the diaper to the consumer.